The M Word
by sillychick13
Summary: Takes place during X-men2. Professor X has uprooted his students to Forks because of impending danger in New York. What happens when he decides to send a group of students to the local schools in Forks to gain real life experience with the humans. With Stryker on their trails and the mysterious Cullens, who arent as mysterious as they seem to think- there is sure to be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The "M" Word

Chapter 1

Professor X sat in his office thinking about his students- which is what he usually did. They were always on his mind and he was always thinking of ways to prepare them for the "Real World." A few months ago, Professor X got a feeling that something bad headed for them in New York (which could still happen) so he uprooted his students and moved them to the small quiet town of Forks, where they were safely hidden in the woods. He heard laughter outside his door as the passing children ran by.

"_Slow down. Wouldn't want to hurt yourselves." _He sent the thought to them which they returned with a thanks.

Professor X decided he'd take a stroll around the school to see how the students were doing in a new environment. As usual he saw students in classes, students lounging around, using their gifts without even noticing or having to always look over their shoulder. And of course the younger mutants were playing about- caught up in their own world.

"Did you really expect a change" Jean asked steeping into a stroll beside the Professors wheel chair. She tucked a piece of wet red hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ground. The Professor never closed his mind.

He was an honest man and even though he was already a professor he liked learning from his students. Anyone was welcome to probe his mind, for he had been around for awhile for it not to matter to him.

"I hoped," was his reply. Jean chuckled.

" This is the exact replica of the Institute in New York. I hope your expectations weren't to high of them." she told him. Its like they never left. Everything looked the same.

"_They're my students Jean. I'll always have hopes for them." _He sent the thought to Jean, who half smiled.

" You're right you know. They need to know life beyond the Mansion. They need to get out of here. They need to explore the world around them," she finished.

"How about the local schools" Storm said appearing from behind a tree. Her silvery white hair clung to her mocha colored skin. She had been outside enjoying the rainy weather when she happened to catch the conversation between the professor and Jean. "In a town like this, where they have only seen mutants on TV, would kill for an opportunity for a real life experience. All we have to do is choose the students we see fit. After A year amongst the humans, they teach everyone else here their experience. It will give the students a chance to think about life outside of the Institute," She finished.

"A brilliant idea Storm." Professor praised her. They all slipped into a comfortable silence, while the professor thought "which group of students….…" he trailed off. Jean and Storm looked at each other and chuckled at the professors thought. Thing were about to get interesting at the Institute.

Wow! This is my first story ever on FANFIC! Please review. LOVE&ROCKETS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella was sandwich caked between Colossal and Rouge. While she tried to get comfortable on the couch, Bobby played with Rouge's hair, while Kitty sat on the floor vibrating with excitement. Jubilee and Pyro stood behind them frowning. They had all been called to the meeting room and they were a little apprehensive as to what anyone would want with them. They all stared at Scott with raised eyebrows. He raised his hands in defense.

"I don't know anything," was his reply.

Scott stared into Bella's different colored eyes. He always found them unique. She had one brown eye and one green eye. She started back at him.

"He's telling the truth." She replied as she took a peek into Scott's mind.

"_No need to interrogate Scott. I'll tell you why you're all here." _The voice passed through their minds like air as Professor X entered the room. Jean and Storm were close behind them with smiles upon their faces.

"What's going on?" Pyro asked in an annoyed voice. He'd rather be confined in his room. Kitty rolled her eyes. He was such a kill joy.

"Look, whatever it is - we didn't mean it. We were training and the statue just-" Bella held her hand up to stop Jubilee.

"That's not what this is about." She said calmly looking at the professor.

"Will someone speak up? The suspense is killing me." Rouge stated looking from Bella to their teachers.

"We came up with this experiment to send you to a local regular school." Jean began. Before Scott could open his mouth Storm continued explaining.

"You children need to learn how to survive on your own. How can you make it in the real world, let alone become part of the X-Team if you can't do that?" She finished effectively shutting Scott up. She had a point.

"But what about us. You can't just take a group of mutants into a school full of humans. There's bound to be trouble." Bobby stated.

"You won't be alone Bobby- we're not abandoning you I'll be there and so will Storm." Jean told him reassuringly.

Kitty Pride almost burst with joy. She was so happy she couldn't finish her sentences.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you." she began, "I didn't know how long I could take it being cooped up here. Ooh! We can totally go to prom! Oh this is gonna …."

At that point everyone had already tuned her out. Rouge leaned into Bobby. She did not feel comfortable about this at all. Ever since her mutation manifested, she had had the worst run-ins with humans- some that left her barely unscathed. Bella looked at her professors. She trusted them with her life and she knows they would never lead her wrong. Jubilee turned to look at Bella. She can't count how many times Bella saved her ass from getting arrested and convincing her that her life could be better than what it was. She looked up to Bella and would follow her anywhere. Bella locked on her gaze before returning her gaze back to her professors.

"We're in." She said holding hers and Jubilee's locked hands. Peter (Colossal), even Threw his hand on theirs signaling that he was in too.

Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. Kitty jumped up and down.

"Did you actually think I would turn this down? I'm in too!" She was so happy that she slipped through the floor. "Whoa." She replied as she came back up.

Bobby faced Rouge and cupped her face.

"Rouge, it'll be okay. You have your friends and the professors with you. You have me. We won't let anything happen to you." Bobby told her sincerely. She looked at Jubilee and Bella. The three of them, in one way or another connected to Wolverine, which in turn bonded the three of them.

"_Don't worry. If you fall…. I'll catch you."_ Rouge nodded as Bella's declare flowed in her head.

"I'll do it." She said softly. Everyone slowly turned to look at Pyro. He was flipping his lighter back and forth when he noticed everyone was staring at him. He scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." He said walking off.

Professor X studied his students. No matter how much they denied it, or told themselves otherwise- he knew they were all anxious to give normal life another shot again.

"_But we'll never be normal."_ Bella's whispered voice spread through all the professors' minds. They all looked at her. Bella didn't even have to turn around.

"No my dear. You're all destined for more." He sent before he went on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean and Storm sat across from Principle Banner of Forks High School. Upon their arrival principle Banner had been stunned. Here before him were two of the most strong and gorgeous women he had ever seen, and if that wasn't enough, he was further stunned as to why they were in Forks. Never in his life had Banner ever dreamed that he would come into contact with Mutants… especially in the small rainy town that never got any visitors. He had been staring off until Jean brought him back.

"Principle Banner, are you okay?" Jean asked him. After meeting the principle she and Storm wasted no time explaining who they were and why they were there. They even tried to explain it in the simplest way, not wanting to cause confusion.

"Ah… yes… if I heard you correctly, you want to bring a group of mutants into our school?" he asked, staring at them with wide eyes.

"That is correct. You see Principle Banner, our children will soon be of age and they need to be reacquainted with life outside of the academy. They need this experience to help with… life skills." Storm explained. She didn't want to overwhelm the man.

"Principle Banner, all we're asking for is a chance. This will not only be beneficial to us, but to you as well." Jean added. Principle Banner raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that neither student nor person in this town has come in contact with a mutant. Am I right?" Storm began. Banner nodded. "This is a chance to change that. We can tell you right now, that the world you are sending your students into when they leave here is submerged with mutants. We're here and we're not going anywhere. We're giving you the chance to get to know us and learn about us than what you here from TV. We're the real deal." She finished. Jean smiled proudly at Storm. She couldn't have said it better herself. Principle Banner sighed.

"The mutants that you want to bring… are they safe?" he asked reluctantly. The last thing he needed was for his school, let alone his job, fall to shambles. Jean and Storm smiled at him and handed him the files of each mutant they were bringing. Principle Banner skimmed through them all. His eyebrows shot to his hair line at the things he saw.

"Telepathy….phasing intangibility…." He trailed off shaking his head. In that moment he decided to go through with the experiment. If this could help teach his students something, he was all for it—it was the reason why he wanted to be a part of the education system.

"We assure you, other than their mutations, the only problem you might have is the attitude. But don't worry Professor Munroe and I will be here as well to keep them in line." Jean said.

"Dr. Grey… Professor Munroe... I accept your proposal." He said with a smile gracing his lips. They stood up to shake his hand.

"Thank you Principle Banner, we really appreciate this." Jean stated.

"The pleasure's all mine. I look forward to working with you two." He told them genuinely.

"As are we." Storm finished. Principle Banner escorted them out. Once in the car Storm chuckled.

"I have a feeling, after this is over; things will never be the same." Storm said wistfully.

"Things are never the same with us… ever." Jean replied before driving off.

*I felt so slow writing this chapter…. Like I didn't know how to begin, that's what took me so long to update, I'm not sure if it's good enough, but I put it here for you soooooo… enjoy! LOVE&ROCKETS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That Friday, Forks high School was in an uproar. Word had gotten out that mutants were in the area. But not only were they in the area, they were attending Forks high. The students of Forks high were beside themselves with the news.

"Can you believe it? Real mutants!" One student commented.

"Oh, yeah I met one of them..." another student attempted to lie. The students were not the only ones beside themselves but the teachers didn't know how to feel. Unlike their students, they were not ignorant as to who Dr. Grey or Professor Munroe were. They had seen them on CNN constantly fighting for mutant rights. When Principle Banner presented them with the idea—they didn't know what to think, to be honest, they were a little overwhelmed and excited at the same time. They had lived in Forks, Washington their whole lives and not once have they came in contact with a mutant. It was then they agreed that the mutant's presence here was a good idea, because they were severely sheltered and ignorant when it came to mutants.

There was, however, one group, who were not fazed with the idea of mutants in Forks. The Cullen clan had never come in contact with the mutants and when the mutants were first discovered, the vampire world did their best to avoid them.

"I bet Carlisle would love this. I'm willing to bet he's already found out and has begun his own research." Alice said from the back of Edwards Volvo.

"What was Forks thinking when they agreed to this? According from some of the things we saw on the news, these mutants can be highly violent. How do we know they won't lose control?" Jasper said staring at Alice with a crease between his brows. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She didn't see anything wrong with it. She and her family weren't in danger and they weren't about to be expose—what did she care. In her mind, she was a vampire and that made her and anyone like her superior. Edward shook his head at her thoughts. He knew how over confident Rosalie could be.

"Don't worry anyone… if anyone of those mutants gets out of line I'll teach them a lesson." Emmett said flexing his biceps. Emmett was as bad as Rosalie sometimes—thinking nothing could be stronger than him. When they reached home Esme greeted each of them with a welcome home hug.

"How was school? Esme asked softly.

"Interesting. All Forks can talk about is the impending arrival of the mutants on Monday." Edward replied. Edward read in Esme's mind that Carlisle had called and talked to her about it, since mutants were in the area he wanted them all to be careful.

"Well if they're still in high school, the must be harmless, so don't over think this." Esme told them. After that conversation about the mutants ceased until Carlisle got home where they had a proper family conversation about it. They decided to stick to the plan they had been going by when dealing with the humans and that was stay to themselves.

"I can't see them." Alice said when the family meeting was over. Her family looked at her with confusion. "The mutants… I can't see them." She added.

"What do you see when you try?" Jasper asked going to her side.

"Nothing… it's just a blank spot." Everyone looked to Carlisle, who was deep in thought. Edward watched as different ideas passed in his head until he found a solution that might work.

"Alice… you see vampires because you are one. And you see humans because you were one." He paused before continuing. "Maybe you can't see mutants because you never experienced what it was like to be one." He finished.

"That makes since, but just thinking about them is giving me a headache. This just proves that I rely too much on the future." She added. Looks like the humans aren't the only ones who'll be learning something new, Alice thought. Edward shook his head. He wasn't about to let this affect him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabella stood in front of her mirror fixing her shirt. Today was the day she and her friends would be thrown back into the gap. Going into this she decided she wasn't going to anything but herself. She looked at her outfit one more time. It was really cold in Forks… not to mention wet—but then again so was New York. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed Peter leaning casually on the door with his back pack hanging from his shoulder.

"Nice jeans." He stated. Bella smiled at him. She didn't know what it was about Peter, but he had an aurora about him that made her feel good, comfortable and safe. The day Bella stepped foot into the school Peter never left her side. Wherever she went, he tagged along. Nobody understood him like she did. They complimented each other very well. Peter was strong, shy and quiet, while Bella was easy going, silly, and kind of shy too.

"Thanks, I'm almost ready, just let me grab my bag." She said snatching her bag off the floor. She closed her bedroom door and walked down the hall with Peter right behind her. They stopped at Kitty's and Rouge's room. Bella's eyebrow furrowed.

"What happened in here?" Bella asked. Their room looked like their closet threw up. Rouge sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"What do you think happened? Kitty's the only one who actually putting some thought into what she's wearing." Rouge said rolling her eyes. Kitty strutted through the closet door with her bag latched safely on her back.

"I'm ready…" she singed, skipping passed them. Bella and Rouge shook their heads.

The students stood in front of their professors, ready to begin what was sure to be a day they will never forget.

"I can't believe it's happening!" Kitty squealed. Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Would you calm down… it's just school." Jubilee added shifting on her feet. She was ready to go to get this over with.

"Not for you it isn't." Storm said smiling. Jean nodded in agreement.

"Like we told you before… prove to us that you can handle anything that is thrown your way." Jean told them.

"But don't be afraid to open yourself up." Professor X said wheeling into the room. "Don't be afraid to be who you are, doing that is the greatest gift you can give yourself." He finished. Bella smiled

_You've been in my head_. Bella said sending her thoughts to the Professor. She looked him in the eyes. He looked back at her and smirked.

_Believe it or not Isabella, you have a natural way at looking at life… maybe you should educate your peers._ He replied looking right back at her.

"Those two freak me out when they do that." Pyro said flatly flipping his lighter back and forth. The lighter floated from his hand into Jeans.

"No funny business." Jean scolded him. Pyro rolled his eyes.

_Like I don't have another one_. He thought.

"I heard that." Jean and Bella said at the same time.

"Don't worry guys. I'll watch him. He says I ruin his fun anyway—but that only because I'm his voice of reason. Bobby said clapping Pyro on the back.

Kitty noticed Rouge rubbing her gloves together nervously and called her out on it.

"Whoa, Rouge, what gives?" she asked. Jubilee and Bella looked at her and then Jubilee looked at Bella. She was the strongest emotionally out three so they always turned to her with support.

_I told you… I won't let anything happen to. You can do this. I believe in you… both of. Like I said the other day… if you fall… I'll catch you. I always do._ She finished sending her thoughts to them. They sighed and nodded. Leave it to Bella to calm a storm. They heard the honk of a car outside.

"Let's go, children, Scotts waiting." Storm said escorting them out.

_I'm proud of all of you_. Were the final thoughts Professor X sent to his students before they piled into the van and headed off to change the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mutants listen to Scott drone on about how they were still expected to keep up with their mutant studies, which Pyro scoffed at, because he didn't like the extra work—which he probably won't do anyway, and if he did, it would be because he copied off Bobby. The ride was pretty long because they lived so far. Bella sat playing cat's cradle with a string she'd found while Kitty talked everyone's ear off. By the time they reached the school everyone was exhausted—but that changed when they pulled into the parking lot. Nobody moved for a moment.

"I know it's been a long time since we've been in an actually school, but… this doesn't look like one." Bobby stated, while Peter nodded his head in agreement. The buildings looked like many small buildings placed together—that's it.

"Yeah… this is nothing like I pictured… but I can deal." Kitty said trying to make the mood lighter. They looked at the many people looking their way… trying to peek in the car. The mutants sat in silence for another moment. It wasn't that they weren't used to humans—they were, but sitting there in the car was like a flashback moment of the lives they used to have.

_Things have changed… times have changed. They're not all bad…we'll prove to them that we're not bad either. _Bella's whispered voice floated in their minds. _We're just more evolved._ She added. They laughed at the joke. Jubilee opened the door and hopped out, with everyone jumping out after. Peter took his place behind Bella. Kitty grabbed the umbrellas, which Pyro crammed under with Jubilee. He hated to get wet. Bella latched on to Peters arm as she suddenly became shy. Many people whispered as they looked at the group, while some marveled… mostly at Peter.

Jean and Storm appeared before them just as Scott went to find a parking space.

"Welcome to Forks High." Jean said smiling. Pyro scoffed. Everyone laughed at the name.

"Come, the Principle is dying to meet you." Storm said laughing also. The students at Forks high made their gawking know as they bluntly stared only to turn away when being caught.

"Don't stare at them! They may zap your head off." A student whispered to his friend. Bella had to cough to cover her laughter. They were reaching the entrance of the school when came to an abrupt halt, stopping Peter with her. She felt a tugging sensation on head. It was like someone was trying to break through the wall of her mind. She looked around the parking lot until her eyes landed on the culprit. Bella immediately knew what she was seeing. The pale skin and the feeling she got told her all she needed to know. Vampire. The one with odd tarnished penny colored hair and the boyish rugged feature was her invader. He frowned at her and she stared back at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. It was then she noticed the others…coven, she thought. Peter tugged her arm, silently telling her it was time to go. She smiled slyly in the vampire's direction before leaving.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I really appreciate the nice things you have been saying in you reviews and those of you who are scared that I made Bella into one of those needy chicks—trust me… you have nothing to worry about. Thanks for your support guys!

Love& Rockets


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vampires, who would have thought? Bella thought as she and Peter caught up with the rest of the group.

"Students, we would like to introduce you to Principle Banner." Jean said, gesturing to a tall lean, middle aged man. The man stared at them in wonder. Aside from Jean and Storm, the man had never been this close to a mutant.

"Hello Principle Banner!" Kitty said happily. "I'm Kitty Pyrde, pleasure to meet you Sir." She said shaking his hand. Principle Banner, shocked by her forwardness, tries to utter a reply, but the other mutants began to introduce themselves.

"Bobby Drake." Bobby simply stated.

"Anna Marie." Rogue said shyly hiding behind Bobby.

"I'm Jubilee Lee. And I promise I'll stay out of trouble… most of the time". She said giggling.

"Don't worry principle Banner, Jubilee is harmless. We'll keep an eye on here." Jean whispered in Principle Banners ear when he noticed the weary look he gave Jubilee.

"Pyro." Pyro flicked his lighter back and forth as he said his name as if he didn't care. Bella rolled her eyes and snatched the lighter away and tossed it to Storm.

"His name is John Allerdyce." Bella said shaking her head at Pyro. She then smiled at principle Banner. "I'm Isabella Swan and this is Peter Rasputin." She finished. She introduced Peter because she knew how shy he was.

Principle Banner took another moment to look them over. He was mesmerized by them. On the outside they looked like any normal student—but at the same time they didn't. Maybe it was their mutant gene that slightly enhanced their looks.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you… believe me. I hope you all enjoy your year here and if you need anything, don't hesitate to find me." He said, before nodding and walking off to fulfill his duties. The mutants watched him go until Storm stepped into their line of vision.

"Here, I have your schedules." Storm said waving the stack of papers in the air. She passed them out and the mutants immediately turned to each other to see which classes they had together.

"We enrolled you in classes we thought you would like and so you could start the year off easy." Jean informed them. Bella smiled at Peter.

"We have P.E and English together." She said softly to him. Peter nodded, although he didn't like it. He hadn't left her side since the day he laid eyes on her.

"I'll wait for you after class." Peter told her. They locked eyes till it was broken by Jubilee and Rogue. Jubilee snatched her schedule and compared it to hers.

"Darn… only one class together… gym." She said shaking her head.

"We all have gym together." Bobby spoke up. "What's that about?" He asked.

"That's the one class that we really have to watch you in. You're way stronger than you know. So we'll keep you in the same room to watch you all together." The bell ranged and the mutants looked at their professors.

"Off to your classes, well see you in lunch." Storm said and shooed them off, giving them one last encouraging smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Bella's math class, as promised, Peter was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She mentally laughed at how uncomfortable he looked. Many girls tried to get his attention but he remained still and silent.

"Hey don't be too happy… its only school". She teased. Peter looked down at her with a small smirk. She laughed, and then grabbed the hem of his shirt as she gestured for him to lead the way to their next class. They passed the others in the hall only acknowledging each other with a small nod. When they reached their next class they introduced themselves and took a seat in the back of the class. Bella was really excited. English was one of her favorite classes because she got to do the things she loved most… read and write. Peter smiled at her anxious. As the class started filling in the seat next to Bella was taken by a girl with thick rimmed glasses and dark hair. She smiled at Bella and Peter.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said softly before looking down at her feet. Bella smiled. She was shy, just like Peter.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Peter. And I guess you already know we're new here." She said drumming her fingers on her desk. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, you guys have been the talk of the town for weeks now." She told them. Bella nodded.

"I have to say, I'm a little surprised you spoke to us. No one here has been brave enough to do, which is such a shame because it defeats the purpose of us being here." She said. Angela giggled.

"Don't worry about it; it won't be long until you start getting ambushed. Everyone around here is too curious for their own good. We love new people because we rarely get them." Angela finished. Bella laughed. She liked Angela already. She was nice and very open… and she was the first to speak to them all day so that won her points in her book. The teacher called the class to order to begin the lesson. Bella paid apt attention to the lesson. The way the teachers taught here were completely different from the way the professors taught; the professors being on a higher level. Bella kept interrupting the class to correct the teacher and to add little notes here and there. The class was quite surprised when their teacher seemed excited and happy that Bella was speaking out. But it was only because she finally had a student who knew the material and even happier that the student knew more than said teacher.

The students of Forks high didn't mind—as long as their teacher wasn't on their case, all was fine in their book. While going back and forth with the teacher, Bella kept an easily conversation with Peter—telling him of her weekend plans and her change in scheduling for training. Peter listened, and commented every once in a while. When class was over Bella shook hands with the teacher and left with Peter following silently. Once in the hall, Angela Webber bounded up to Bella.

"Wow that was some class." Angela teased Bella. Bella laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, I can get a little head of myself. I'm just very passionate when it comes to English." She said.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me at lunch. It's just me and my boyfriend Ben. It can get a little annoying sometimes because all he talks about is wrestling." Angela told her. Bella smiled enthusiastically. Sitting with Angela would not only guarantee a new friend, but she could also get the inside scoop on those vampires.

"Ok. Peter would like it too," she said, and then she leaned in and playfully whispered conspiracy. "Peter loves wrestling… he watches them at night so no one will find out." They laughed and Peter blushed. He always took the jabs Bella threw his was. Partly because he knew she wasn't serious and partly because it gave her something to laugh about. They separated, Bella heading to History and Peter heading to Biology, with a promise to meet back up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One thing that was universal in school was how boring History was to Bella. She didn't mind learning about it because at one point in her life the history began to involve her and her fellow mutants, but it was just something about it that made her want to go to sleep. Maybe it was how it started to sound repetitive… like a lullaby. To say she was happy when the class was over was an understatement. She skipped out the room next to Peter who greeted her.

"_That was torture."_ Peters mind relaxed as Bella's voice flowed through his head. _"I fell asleep again."_ She whined and he laughed. She grabbed onto the hem of Peter shirt as he led the way to the cafeteria. When they got there they easily flowed into line with their trays. Bella looked around and didn't see any of her friends. Around her, people stared and whispered. Even the lunch ladies were acting a little weird. When their tray was full, they just looked around the crowded cafeteria.

"Bella, over here!" she turned towards the voice and saw Angela waving her arms madly. She laughed and looked at Peter. He nodded and they both headed over. Bella smiled as she slid into the seat across from Angela.

"Hey, thanks for finding me." Bella said opening her milk.

"No problem, Ben should be here in a—" the seat next to Angela was finally occupied as boy with black hair and boyish features settled in. "Never mind… this is Ben." She said finishing her sentence. "Ben, this is Bella and Peter… they're new here." Angela explained. Ben smiled. He seemed nice; he gave off the same vibe as Angela.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys… I've never met…" he trailed off and Bella raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"A mutant." She said for him. "It's not a bad word. It's what we are. It's okay to use it. In fact we would feel so much better if you did. Maybe it will loosen people up around here."

"Sweet, so how are you liking Forks so far." He said. He looked as if he'd be truly interested in anything they say. And he probably was. How Bella wished to take a peek into Angela's and Ben's mind… but she wouldn't. She didn't want to jeopardize any sort of friendship that was forming between them.

"The weather is not that much different from New York, this time of year, the only difference is the seasons change. Here, it's like rain has taken over." She said.

"Yeah, when the sun comes out around here, we usually try to find ways to ditch school." Angela threw in. "So where are the rest of your friends? I don't see them anywhere." She said looking around.

"I don't know… I think…" she saw Angela and Ben looking over her shoulder. She looked back and saw Scott leaning on the wall watching her and Peter. She turned back to Angela and Ben who looked at her question.

"Oh, that's just Scott. He's here to make sure everything goes smoothly and we don't get into trouble." She explained.

"Is he a mutant too?" Ben asked. Bella nodded.

"Everyone at the school is a mutant… including the teachers or professors… we have professors." She corrected. The chatter around them rose. Bella and Peter didn't have to turn around this time to know that their friends were here. They drifted into view when they fell into the lunch line.

"It's so weird how unique you guys look… its different, yet the same… I don't what I'm talking about." Angela said as she shook her head. Bella smiled ruefully.

"Don't worry; you're not the first to say that. You know how homeostasis deals with your internal environment adapting to conditions?" Angela nodded.

"Well it's like that for us to internally, we have adapted to our mutant gene, but it manifests on the outside too."

"Wow." Angela said.

"Yeah." Bella replied and they both laughed. Peter and Ben just looked at them.

"Girls." Ben said shaking his head and Peter smirked. The group flowed easily into conversation. Bella and Angela finding out they had a lot in common, while Ben talked and Peter listened mostly, commenting every now and then, earning a smile from Bella when he did. She was having such a good time she almost forgot about the Vampires… almost.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The mutants stared at the door apprehensively.

"Can we just go in? I'm hungry." John complained. He was leaning on the wall tapping his foot impatiently. Jubilee, who stood behind Bobby and Rogue, rolled her eyes.

"No, we're waiting for Bella and Peter." Rogue said annoyingly. She wasn't doing anything without Bella by her side.

"I wonder where they are. It's not like them to be late for anything." Kitty threw in.

"They're already in there." Jean said walking up to the group and Storm was right beside her.

"What? We've been standing here for nothing?" John said disbelievingly. He stood strait and pushed the doors open in front of him and got in line for his food. Everyone else followed. Rogue looked into the sea of people, ignoring the stares she got and searched for Bella. She found her by noticing the large mass that is Peter, next to her. She was talking animatedly to a girl with thick rimmed glasses, while Peter looked interested in what the boy next to him was saying. She sighed with an envious look on her face. Bobby looked from Rogue to Bella and immediately saw what the problem was.

"You okay?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"She already made a friend…" she said trailing of. Bobby lead her to an empty table near the back with the rest following.

"Yeah, she's a very open person and accepts change better than we do I think." He replied.

"This blows," Kitty said thumping Johns hand as he tried to steal a fry from her plate. "I've tried talking lots of people… no one asked me to sit with them for lunch." She said huffing. Jubilee laughed

"Well maybe if you didn't come on so strong…" she said playfully teasing her, to which Kitty replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Personally, I don't care. I only see this experiment as a way to get out that stuffy school." John threw in. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We know!" they said at the same time. John's attitude was starting to get annoying and he needed an adjustment. Storm and Jean approached the table and studied them.

"Guys, this is not what we had in mind." Storm said she gestured to the whole room. "There are many people here that you could make friends with and here you sit." She accused.

"Look at Bella… that progress," she began. "She even got Peter talking, which is not an easy thing to do." She said.

"That last part doesn't count," Jubilee said staring in the direction of Bella and Peter. "Peter will do anything for her." She finished. Kitty agreed.

"It doesn't matter. It's working. You get to know these people, then open up about yourselves… teach them about who you… who we are." Storm said patting Rogue on the back. They spotted Scott patrolling around the lunch room, all cool with his hands behind his back. Bobby even laughed when a group of girls he past swooned. Kitty stood up and gathered her tray.

"As much as I love you guys, Bella's got the right idea." She said before swiftly making her way to Bella. They watched as she pulled up an empty chair and made herself comfortable.

"I wish it were that easy." Rogue said to herself.

"_It is that easy."_ Bella's voice answered her thought. Rogue shook her head.

"I'm not ready." Rogue answered back. She head Bella sigh.

"_You are… but I won't push you."_ She said before pausing. _"Rogue, I more than anyone know that you've been let down before. But not all humans are bad… in fact; I think the ones here just might surprise you." _Bella finished.

"Maybe tomorrow." Rogue replied.

"_Maybe tomorrow… I'm going to hold you to that. Don't let me down."_ Bella said.

"Never." Rogue finished. She smiled and joined the conversation Bobby and Jubilee started.

Bella introduced Kitty to Angela and Ben and let them get to know each other while she checked on Rogue. She had to say, as strong as Rogue was, she was really insecure. And as much as she hates to admit it, she cared about what other people thought of her. Bella just knew that in order for Rogue to understand herself worth and her destiny, things were going to get worse before it got good. As she brought her conversation with Rogue to an end she took note of Jean and Storm approaching. Jean approached her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Hey, how's it going so far?" Jean asked no one in particular. Bella smiled at her new friends

"It's great." She gestured to Angela and Ben. "Jean, Storm… meet Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben, meet Dr. Jean Grey and Professor Munroe… they're our teachers." Ben and Angela were a stunned by seeing Storm and Jean up close. Anyone would be… they were bold, strong and beautiful women, who held themselves with an air of importance. You could feel the power radiating off them just by being near them. After they got over their stuttering fit they answered with a simple "hi." As they talked, Bella's eyes drifted back to the Cullen table that was in what seemed like a heated discussion.

"_Jean…"_ Jean instantly replied to Bella's soft voice.

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you know that there were vampires here_?"

"_Vampires…?"_

"_Yes._"

"_Hmm… no, but it's interesting. They usually stay to themselves, but I can't say I'm surprised. There are those who lead normal lives_." She looked in the direction of the Cullen's. _"We'll discuss this at home."_ She ended the conversation. Bella went back to her staring, not caring that she was that she was making obvious that she was staring. She then felt something softly touch her cheek. She turned her head and saw Peter look at her with question in his eyes. I'm fine she whispered before the bell rang. She smiled at him while standing up and grabbing her things.

"Walk me to class." She told him. He nodded.

"Hey, I'll go with you… I have biology next too." Angela said. They waved by to their professors before they made their way to their next class.


End file.
